This study is designed to provide an experimental analysis of the mechanisms involved in (a) the synthesis of piperidine, (b) its accumulation in the central nervous system during hibernation, (c) its accumulation in the central nervous system during sleep, (d) its release from the nervous tissue upon electrical stimulation, and (e) its action on nerve cells. The methods used in this study will consist of: 1. Thin layer chromatography for separation of dansylated amino acids and amines from tissue homogenates; 2. Quantitative mass spectrometry for identification and quantitation of fractions obtained by thin layer chromatography; 3. Liquid scintillation spectrography for quantitation of radioactive fractions obtained by thin layer chromatography; 4. In vitro perfusion of the molluscan ganglionic ring and stimulation of nerves for studying the release of amines and amino acids; 5. Intracellular recording from neurons in the molluscan ganglia and intracellular current injection for measuring the response of nerve cells during exposure to tested substances; 6. Microiontophoretic administration for localized exposure of selected regions of nerve cells to tested compounds; 7. Light microscope autoradiography for identification of structures in the central nervous system containing different concentrations of radioactive compounds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dolezalova, H. and M. Steptia-Klauco. Elevated piperidine and cadaverine contents in the brain and blood of dormant mice. Proceedings of the Second International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in Biology and Medicine, Milan, 1974. Editors: A. Frigerio and N. Castagnoli.